Mi muñequita de cristal
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Momoshiro & Sakuno]] .:: LEMON ::. .Oneshot. Ante él, la delicada figura de la jovencita, tan perfecta y frágil. De la muchachita sin formas solo le quedaba el recuerdo. Le gustaba llamarla: su muñequita de cristal.


_**Muñequita de cristal.**_

Por: Maeda Ai.

* * *

Se sentía un tanto extraña; no era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar, con ese hombre; más esta vez sentía que era distinto. 

Ese había sido el mejor día de su vida.

Salieron juntos desde temprano, paseando, riendo y hablando de tantas cosas.

Y es que, a pesar de ser novios, no salían muy a menudo; desde que Momoshiro ingresó a la universidad, había días en que ni siquiera la llamaba por teléfono.

**Kore.**

Momo le entregó una toalla para secar su mojado cabello; la lluvia los había sorprendido.

**Mmmm, arigatou.**

Él sonrió. Le encantaba ver como la chica se deshacía en nervios.

Ella era así desde la secundaria, se sonrojaba por cosas sin importancia, no había cambiado en absoluto. . . y le gustaba.

Momoshiro era mayor que ella tan solo un año, pero la diferencia era muy notoria.

**¿Gustas tomar algo?.**

**Ie, estoy bien.**

Y volvió a hacerse el silencio.

Se miraron con intensidad, como analizándose cuidadosamente y luego pasó. . . se besaron.

El muchacho la tomó de la cintura, pegándola completamente a su cuerpo; la sentía tan frágil, vibrando entre sus brazos fuertes, totalmente oculta por su figura más alta y fornida.

Y esto era lo que ella temía; cuando se veían, lo único que hacían era besarse por largo rato.

Esta vez quiso evitarlo saliendo juntos. . .

_""Pero a fin de cuentas terminamos besándonos.""_

Pensaba la joven, mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar. Ya no podía luchar más, no cuando adoraba esto.

Quizá por ello permitió que las grandes manos del muchacho la recorriesen por completo.

**Ahh, Momoshiro.**

Los ojos de la chica se ensancharon sorprendidos.

Una corriente de placer la atacó de pronto al sentir las expertas manos del chico, que acariciaban de forma atrevida su trasero.

**Llámame Momo-can, te lo he dicho.**

Ella no dijo nada, solo rodeó con sus piernas, la cintura de su compañero.

El tenista no lo soportó, sentir la parte intima de su chica en contacto con su virilidad, lo hizo encenderse al máximo. Su miembro ahora erecto, sufría dentro de la prisión de los pantalones, y todo por ese simple y superficial contacto por encima de la ropa interior de la joven.

La sujetó por los muslos, dispuesto a terminar esto en su habitación.

Así, en pocos minutos, Momoshiro ya la estaba recostando sobre la cama, presuroso, se posó encima suyo.

**Si vas a detenerme hazlo ahora.**

Rogó, porque él simplemente no podía parar ya.

La amaba y mucho, quizá desde que lloró inconsolable entre sus brazos por el rechazo de Echizen, o quizás mucho antes de eso.

**Sakuno, si tu no. . .**

**Si quiero.**

Se apresuró a decir la joven, sus mejillas coloreadas en carmín, temblando nerviosamente mientras su corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza.

Takeshi sonrió con ternura para luego dedicarse a despojar a la chica, prenda por prenda. Ante él, la delicada figura de la jovencita desnuda; tan perfecta y frágil, esbelta como un alfiler, su largo cabello suelto, su carita reflejando nerviosismo, ansiedad, curiosidad, pero también cariño y ternura. . . todo de ella le gustaba.

**Mi muñequita de cristal.**

Le gustaba llamarla así, pues siempre la vio tan frágil, que se rompería con facilidad.

_""Y ahora, más que nunca, estoy convencido de ello.""_

Pensaba el tenista, mientras la recorría con sus ojos, de pies a cabeza. Ahora que la tenía completamente desnuda ante él, había quedado maravillado con la belleza de Ryusaki.

Si con un montón de ropas encima, la veía hermosa, así, al natural, lo era mucho más.

De la muchachita sin formas solo le quedaba el recuerdo, ahora era una joven mujer la que le mostraba su tesoro más preciado e intimo. . . la desnudez de su cuerpo.

Con curvas suaves, pero notorias, se formaba aquella obra de arte cuya máxima expresión seguramente eran el par de senos que sostenían pezoncitos de un café suave, pero atrayente, endurecidos por el frío de la lluviosa tarde, y quizás también por la excitación del momento.

**Eres muy bonita.**

Aquello fue casi un susurro acompañado por una nerviosa risa por parte del muchacho, quien inmediatamente después posó sus labios sobre los de su novia, descubriendo que besarse inmersos en esa situación era extrañamente más agradable a las ocasiones anteriores.

Momoshiro estaba ansioso y no paraba de besarla; sus manos ya jugaban con ambos pechos de Sakuno, que se perdían bajo sus grandes manos. La estimulaba amasando las esferas y con pequeños apretones, lograba hacer que la chica suspirase complacida.

**Oh, pequeña mía.**

Takeshi no pudo soportarlo más.

Abandonó los labios de su chica tan solo para bajar la cabeza y, de inmediato, aprisionar el pezón izquierdo entre sus labios, como suaves pinzas succionando; pareciese que quisiera extraer algo de ellos, lo que de cierta forma logró, pues Sakuno gritaba extasiada por el delicioso cosquilleo que esto, sumado a los cariñosos apretones a su otro pecho, le provocaba.

Más nada de lo que hasta ahora experimentó en brazos de su compañero, se comparó en lo más mínimo a sentir un par de dedos que Momoshiro ya había alojado en su húmeda vagina, que los recibía cálida y dispuesta.

**Oh, Takeshi-kun, me encanta.**

Fueron las palabras de una joven que ya se retorcía bajo el cuerpo de su novio, quien no dudo en simular una penetración con su dedo índice, que entraba y salía una y otra vez, con plena libertad, una y otra vez, de la intimidad femenina.

Y sus labios seguían ocupados con uno de los pechos de Ryusaki, sin deseos de dejar de lamer y succionar aquel par de pezones que, duros y alzados por la excitación, lo incitaban a beber de ellos un poco más.

Pronto, la mano izquierda del tenista se dirigió también al sexo de la chica, dedicándose a acariciar suavemente el clítoris de Sakuno, un pequeño botón que poco tardó en endurecerse y sobresalir de entre los pliegues vaginales que lo cubrían, buscando un poco más de aquel delicioso cosquilleo.

Siendo masturbada de aquella forma y por un hombre al que quería, Sakuno poco pudo soportar antes de que el primer orgasmo de su vida tomara su cuerpo, sacudiéndolo con las corrientes de placer que nacieron en su intimidad y que recorrieron su columna, obligándola a arquearse, tratando de recibir un poco más del ya necesitado gozo.

Terminó exhausta, sus pequeños pechos subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su agitada respiración.

Lagrimas resbalando por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Tardó un poco en recuperar el aliento; ninguna chica en su lugar hubiese podido culparla. Había recibido por primera vez el placer y de una forma tremenda, con un dedo dentro suyo y otro más estimulando su sensible clítoris, era comprensible que hubiese tocado la cima del placer tan pronto.

Pero Momoshiro Takeshi aun no había tenido suficiente, o no!. Ese chico ya estaba listo para enterrar su masculinidad en aquella estrecha vagina.

Así, mientras esperaba a que su acompañante se recuperara del éxtasis, el muchacho se despojó de las ropas que aun llevaba.

Y estando ya desnudo, mostraba un cuerpo bastante musculoso para su edad, él no parecía un estudiante en su primer año de universidad. Su cuerpo varonil era perfecto y en extremo atrayente para los inocentes ojos de Sakuno, quien simplemente no podía apartar la mirada de aquel pedazo de carne, duro y grande.

La chica se sentía insegura, tenía miedo de que semejante miembro la lastimara, pero no podía negar que se sentía atraída por él, que deseaba tenerlo dentro suyo.

**Si no quieres seguir, lo entenderé.**

Escuchó a su novio seguir.

Más ella lo miró a los ojos mientras pronunciaba un "no" por respuesta.

Momoshiro sonrió, acercándose a la chica y tomándola entre sus brazos; la sintió temblar ligeramente, aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas.

Él joven se acomodó entre las piernas de Sakuno; su pene apuntando a la entrada de la vagina de la chica de largos cabellos. Rozó un poco la punta de su miembro con al intimidad femenina, estimulándola para poder entrar. . . y lo hizo.

El flujo femenino se incrementó y Takeshi no dudó en presionar poco a poco para adentrarse en ella.

¿Cómo describir la sensación de prisión que experimentaba, la calidez, la humedad? . . . ¡Kami, era delicioso.

Ya lo había hecho con un par de chicas más, pero, por alguna razón, a pesar de la inexperiencia de Ryusaki, Momoshiro lo estaba disfrutando más que nunca.

El tenista presionó un poco más, forzando su pene con un ligero empuje de sus caderas. . . entonces la escuchó quejarse ligeramente. . .

**Ah, Momo, espera un poco, por favor. . .**

Él la obedeció automáticamente, preocupado de haberla lastimado.

La miró a la cara, ella lloraba. Una mueca de dolor había tomado su lindo rostro.

**¿Te duele mucho?.**

Preguntó el muchacho, acariciando una de sus suaves mejillas.

Mientras Sakuno respiraba agitada, trataba de soportar. Mentiría si dijera que no, aunque lo que en ese momento sentía, era un fuerte ardor recorrer el interior de su sexo y un poco de sangre escurrir del mismo

**Y-ya se me esta pasando.**

Dijo ella finalmente.

Takeshi no aguantó las ganas de besarla; esperaría a que su pequeña se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro suyo, porque sinceramente no planeaba que esta fuera la última vez que estuviera con ella en la cama.

Momo llevó su mano al clítoris de su novia, acariciándolo lentamente al principio, fuerte y rápido al final, tallando casi desesperado, loco al escuchar los gemidos de la chica que le pedía más y más. Eso era lo que él quería, que el placer la recorriera nuevamente.

Así, cuando otro orgasmo la hizo gritar, el joven tenista presionó fuerte y rápido, penetrándola completamente.

Ambos jadearon al sentir aquello; Sakuno sintió dolor, pero su cuerpo aun se estremecía por el gozo de los traviesos dedos de su compañero, frotando su ya escondido clítoris. Takeshi por su parte, estaba disfrutando de la estreches de su chica, su piel interna lo recibía húmeda y cálida, apretándola con fuerza, como queriendo retenerlo ahí lo más posible.

_""Y si por mi fuera, viviría eternamente dentro suyo.""_

Pensaba Momo, respirando agitado, excitado al máximo.

Desesperado y sin poder contenerse, besó nuevamente a su novia, recorriendo su frágil cuerpo a su entero gusto, apretando cada centímetro de carne, mientras daba inicio a un lento y tranquilo vaivén de caderas, saliendo y entrando sutilmente de la intimidad de la joven. Liberando gemidos y jadeos por parte de ambos.

¿Cómo describir aquel momento?. . . simplemente no podría.

Su pequeña y frágil compañera entregándose a placer, a él. . . un simple muchacho que no creía merecer nada de ella.

Momoshiro no paró de penetrarla, disfrutando la suavidad del roce entre sus sexos; loco por seguir sintiendo como Sakuno lo recibía, apretando su pene, reteniéndolo en su interior y estimulándolo para liberar su esencia dentro de ella.

**Te amo, mi pequeña.**

Lo escuchó decir, poco antes de que se descontrolara por completo y la penetrase con fuerza una y otra vez, sin intención de detenerse.

La besó con ansias, desesperado y agitado; ella le respondió al abrir lo más que podía el compás de sus piernas, dándole total libertad y comodidad para ingresar en su flor, cruzando las piernas alrededor del amplia espalda del tenista.

No supieron cuanto tiempo mantuvieron aquella danza, tenían la sensación de que fue por largo rato, pero igual sentían que aquello no duró más de un par de minutos

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, el constante ir y venir de sus caderas, la húmeda intimidad de la joven y la deliciosa fricción entre ambos sexos en cúpula, desató un orgasmo en cada uno de los cuerpos, que se arquearon buscando más de aquel placer que los recorría y los hacia sacudirse gloriosamente.

Besos eran lo que quedaba de aquella entrega. . . y la vagina de la chica, que palpitaba suave y lentamente, agradando a su amante, quien no tenía prisa por salir del cuerpo de Sakuno.

Pronto, las palabras de amor se convirtieron en susurros que terminaron por apagarse en medio del sueño que venció a dos cansados, pero satisfechos, enamorados.

Amantes que ajenos estaban a la sombra que, afuera en el jardín, temblaba de rabia.

Un muchacho que lo había escuchado todo, ante la poca prudencia de los jóvenes que adentro descansaban.

_""Así que esto era.""_

Pensaba el joven, apretando fuertemente los dientes.

Le había parecido extraño que Sakuno poco a poco dejase de ir a sus partidos, ella se había alejado de él y ya sabía la razón... Momoshiro se la había quitado.

**¿Qué pudo darle él, que no encontró en mi?.**

Susurró entre dientes el tenista, ciego por los celos.

Ignorando que la respuesta a esa duda se resumía en dos simples palabras. . .

Atención . . . y amor.

**Finalizado.**

* * *

Me encantó como quedó esta historia.

Disculpas por la pareja, rara e inexistente, si, pero una buena noche me dieron tremendas ganas de escribir algo sobre ellos.

Sé que la muchachita no es del agrado de muchos y menos con Momo. Yo también soy de la idea de que Sakuno parece niña dramática, tonta y llorona, pero no me cae mal, creo que cuando crezca –mi mente vuela- será una chica muy tierna, bonita y¿por qué no, deseable y sexy .

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Es material de "Fallen Angel" y tanto la originalidad como la autoría pueden ser corroboradas por:

IVY y PRISS.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

**POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.**

Totalizado el 04 de Noviembre de 2005.

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


End file.
